Forest Melody
by yahikobluecoffee
Summary: The forest is alive. Cynter is an explorer, and he lives rather close to a mystical forest with a legend of a fox spirit tied to it. He has tried for many years to see the fox, but he has not even caught a glimpse-not even once. Until he discovers the mysterious flute.
1. 1

A soft sigh escaped the explorer as he plopped down on his recliner, running his fingers through the chocolate brown locks of his hair. His name was Cynter Brook, and although he wasn't famous, he was recognized for his work. He had uncovered many mysteries and secrets of unknown and unencharted places, but now, the greatest mystery of all still eluded him.

Quite close to his house, there was a forest teeming with life and spiritual energy. And within it, there was rumored to be a fox spirit so beautiful, one would be unable to look away once they took even one glance. In the wee hours of the night, a soft, oriental melody could be heard through the trees, thought to be the fox spirit playing its flute.

Cynter had been searching for the spirit for years now, but he had never even caught a glimpse. Sometimes, he thought he could see a flash of bright yellow fur, but it was always gone before he could get a good look at it. It felt like the fox was teasing him, toying with him. Cynter was becoming discouraged, and honestly, a bit annoyed.

 _Why do you elude me, o majestic fox?_

Cynter sighed again and looked down at his camera. He always had it with him, should he see the fox spirit. He wanted to have the proof of his discovery. Capturing the fox spirit, however, would be even better, but Cynter was a bit iffy on that option. He was certain that capturing the fox spirit would have fatal consequences.

Cynter sat up in his recliner as he thought about it more and more. He might have no choice. The fox spirit had escaped him so many times.

He would have to set a trap.


	2. 2

That idea was gone as soon as it had entered his mind. He was thinking about setting a trap for a fox spirit, for Pete's sake. Knowing the spirit it had magical powers, and would totally have a way of escaping any trap.

Cynter was out in the forest again, and he grumbled quietly to himself at his thinking. He glanced around, feeling that the forest was especially quiet today. The usual forest critters were out doing their usual forest critter activities, but the entire area seemed...subdued, somehow.

Cynter silently wondered if it had to do with the fox. The spirit was basically the keeper of the forest, and its life force was the energy for the entire forest as well. If its life force began to drain, the energy of the forest would drain. Which meant that if the forest was feeling so subdued, the fox spirit must be losing life force.

Cynter's hopes shot up. If the spirit was injured, this was his opportunity! He abandoned all reasoning as he prepared a rather large net. Another tool he always kept with him. It was especially useful for containing large game.

And the fox spirit was enormous game.


	3. 3

Cynter barely took even two steps before he discovered the flute.

It was a simple, wooden flute, intricately carved with a pattern that looked like a vine trailing down the side. Cynter examined it quietly before he noticed the blood splatter.

His eyes widened and he knelt down, placing his fingers into the blood splatter. "Fresh," he mumbled. Whatever animal had been injured here, it had gained the injury quite recently.

There wasn't just this one splatter, however. A whole trail led to a deeper part of the forest. Cynter knew that area to be blocked off by a cliff, with an opening that served as a cave.

Cynter squinted his eyes and began following the trail.

Cynter slowly approached the opening of the cave and glanced inside.

It was not terribly dark, at least at the entrance. The rest of the cave was about as lit as a catacomb.

Cynter pulled his flashlight off of his belt and clicked it on, moving deeper into the cave, still following the blood trail. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest and every soft breath that he took.

He braced himself for what he would find, and his discovery nearly knocked his breath away.

Laying very still in the middle of the cave, was a boy. He had blonde hair that stuck out in tufts, and long, pointy ears protruded from his head. He had a matching bright yellow tail. His kimono seemed very expensive, and appeared to be from a time period that was not of this modern age. He panted as he bled from a wound at his side.

Cinder knew he had found him. The fox spirit.


	4. 4

Cynter's eyes landed on the wound at the fox's side. He stared at it before dropping the net in his hands.

"Are you going to capture me?" the spirit asked weakly.

Cynter shook his head. "I've changed my mind about that. You need medical attention."

He moved closer to the spirit, noticing a holder that was just the right size for the flute at his hip. He pulled out the flute and slipped it into the holder.

"Thank you," the spirit exhaled. "That flute is precious to me."

Cynter nodded and his hands moved up to the spirit's side before he frowned. "I'm going to have to ask you to remove your kimono."

The spirit wriggled out of his kimono without hesitation. Cynter went straight to work on the wound, cleaning it with supplies from his emergency kit before bandaging it up. "There, it should heal nicely now."

The spirit smiled brightly at him. "Thank you. I'm glad you decided not to capture me."

"I couldn't bring myself to possibly hurt you even more." Cynter stood up, feeling the energy in the forest increase again. "Do you mind if I just have a picture of you?"

"I don't mind at all." The fox's eyes shone as he looked Cynter up and down, checked him out. He could not believe that an explorer like him would actually spare trying to capture him and save his life. He was in debt to this explorer, and he could feel...something more as well.

Cynter smiled and the spirit nearly keeled over. His smile was killer. "Hold still."

The spirit purred and struck a cute pose and Cynter laughed as he took the shot. He looked at his photo and his heart swelled with pride. He had done it. He had proof of the fox spirit!

"Thank you, once again." Cynter glanced at the fox. He was standing up now. He smiled and held Cynter's hands in his own. "What is your name?"

"My name is Cynter." Cynter felt a bit of heat in his cheeks as the spirit held his hands. "Do you have a name?"

"Of course I have a name." The fox spirit giggled. "My name is Naruto."


End file.
